Arthur Hail
Arthur Hail (also known as: Dr. Hail and Mr. Hail) or simply Arthuris the main antagonist of the 2008 psychological thriller Boot Camp. He is a psychologist, an "expert" for teen behaviour and the founder and director of a special boot camp facility, which was built on a remote island at Fiji. He is intent on changing the teenagers that were sent to the camp and their behaviour by using violent methods. He was portrayed by Peter Stormare, who also portrayed Hector Hammond. Biography Early Life Arthur Hail was once a psychologist when he was young. He had studied in a luxury university ,and became an expert for teen behaviour. One day, he had founded a special boot camp facility in New Mexico funded by the US Army services, which he used to change the teenagers behaviour. The teens which came to this camp are left by their parents because they cannot handle them. That is why he had built the boot camp. However, the camp at New Mexico was closed and shutted down due to the death of a girl. A New Camp Dr. Hail attempted to build more camps, but there were all shutted down eventually due to the deaths of the inmates. Until the year 2008, he arrived to a remote island at Fiji, where he had built a newfound camp without any help, funded by the US Army once again, under the conncections and the aid of a military man named Logan. Then, a large community of teenagers from USA and more places were collected by the camp's soldiers, and they arrived to Fiji. There, they meet with Logan and the other military men which aiding Arthur to direct the camp in an iron fist. Afterward, Arthur meets the new teenagers, including the woman named Sophi, which she is the film's protagonist. He is stating before them that if they would attempt to escape, the cuffs in their legs will alert the security, as well as more thing that will block the escape; the island is surrounded by the sea. Everything Underneath Control As the time progess on the island, Sophie rebels against Dr. Hail and once Ben joins her, the two escape to a nearby island. However, they are recaptured and Ben is told he will be sent home. One morning, while on a run, Logan has the male teenagers go swimming. However, Danny, who can't swim, drowns and Logan tries to get Ben to help cover it up by threatening him with solitary confinement, but Ben refuses. The Big Rebellion Meanwhile, Sophie discovers that Logan has raped Trina and when Logan is put before the camp to admit responsibility for Danny's death, she reveals this to the rest of the teenagers, many of whom also were offered yellow shirts by Logan in exchange for sex. As the teenagers surround and breaking the leg of Logan, Sophie turns the attention onto Hail, at which point Ben announces to the shocked teenagers that this isn't the first death to occur on a camp run by Dr. Hail. The teenagers run amok and burn down the entire campsite, leading to the complete destruction of the camp. In addition, they go after Logan, who dies when his Toyota Land Cruiser is crashing towards a burning building where the teens used to sleep. Defeat After the big rebellion and the camp's destruction, the group is turning toward Hail, whose hiding in his office and trying to think what to do. In the ensuing conflict, he attempts to use his gun to shoot them, thus hoping to restore control. However, he fails when he reveals that the bullets aren't inside the revolver, and that the bullets were out from the gun by Dr. Hail's assistant. After the conflict, the teenagers are throwing Dr. Hail who was injured violently by Jack, Ben's friend, into a solitary well, leaving him whether it is to die or whether it's to be arrested by the police or the US Army for his crimes. The film ended, but there is nothing unknown about Hail's fate, except of the fact that he fell on his knees by himself, possibly deciding to die in the well. Personality Dr. Hail is an extremely confident, powerful, relentless, controlling, obsessive and most of all brutal man. He believes that in order to fix the teens behavior, the parent need to lock them in his camp, and thus to bring them back to control, which means that he is also a psychopath even if this method is possibly good. He is proven to be an egotistic megalomaniac, as he enjoys from antagonizing and harassing the teens in the camp as well as to control them, and to gloat about the power that he has. Most of all, he is an incredibly tyrannical individual as he succeeds to control over the camp with an iron fist, and to make sure that everything going as he wants. Trivia *This is Peter Stormare's first villainous role. Category:Tyrants Category:Leader Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Control Freaks Category:Movie Villains Category:Thriller Film Villains Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Psychopath Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Torturer Category:Extremists Category:Trickster